lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
CRITICISM OF E = mc2
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Λ. Καλιαμπός) T. E. Institute of Larissa Greece September 26, 2015 Although laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity and also all experiments of modern physics reject Einstein (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), today many physicists influenced by the Einstein invalid mass-energy conservation ( including the invalid rest energy) believe incorrectly that the binding energies in nuclear structure are due to the fallacious conversion of the mass defect into the energy of the false massless quanta of fields introduced by Einstein in 1905. ( See my "Energy does not turn to mass"). So writing in Google “Criticism of E= mc2 ” one sees a large number of papers which cannot describe the derivation of the E =mc2 from the natural laws when we apply both the gravity and the electromagnetism on the photon mass.( See my discovered law of "Photon-Matter Interaction"). In this photo I am with the eminent physicist Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos, who came from Princeton University to present work at the nuclear conference held at NCSR "Democritos " (2002), where I presented also my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of.electromagnetism" rejecting Einstein's ideas. As an Einstein student under the influence of the contradicting relativity theories he initially criticized my discovery of the law of energy and mass which modifies the so-called “mass-energy equivalence”. For example in the “Mass-energy equivalence-WIKIPEDIA” one reads such fallacious ideas about the invalid rest energy : “If a body is stationary, it still has some internal or intrinsic energy, called its rest energy. Rest mass and rest energy are equivalent and remain proportional to one another”. Also in the “E = mc2 –Britannica.com” one reads the following wrong ideas : “E = mc2, equation in German-born physicist Albert Einstein’s theory of special relativity that showed that the increased relativistic mass (m) of a body comes from the energy of motion of the body- that is, its kinetic energy (E) - divided by the speed of light squared (c2). This equation expresses the fact that mass and energy are the same physical entity and can be changed into each other.” In fact, the experiments of the Quantum entanglement do confirm the fundamental action at a distance, and the application of the real forces on the photon mass led to my discovery of unified forces. Whereas Einstein under his massless quanta of fields tried for many years to unify the wrong fields but without success. So, Einstein in 1954 expressing his frustration to M. Besso wrote: “I consider it quite possible that physics cannot be based on the field concept, i.e., on continuous structures”. Indeed, after the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) showing the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields, I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”. In that paper I showed my discovery of dipole nature of photon. Today it is well-known that the photons of Lewis (1926) provide both the gravitational and electromagnetic properties, because they have mass m = hν/c2 with opposite charges . The dipole nature of photon interprets also the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ and the electron mass ΔΜ during the absorption of the photon energy hν and the photon mass m = hν/c2, while Einstein’s massless quanta of fields led to the INVALID SPECIAL RELATIVITY, which violates dramatically the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Thus his derivation of the equation E = mc2 is incomplete and did much to retard the progress of physics. According to the well-established natural laws the incomplete equation E = mc2 leads to confusing ideas. So it is replaced here by the correct equation of my discovery of the Photon-Matter Interaction hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 In the quantum dynamics which differs from the Newtonian mechanics the Photon-Matter Interaction occurs under my discovery of length contraction and the time dilation. BRIEF HISTORY OF EINSTEIN’S INVALID RELATIVITY IN WHICH HIS INCORRECT INTERPRETATION OF E= mc2 LED TO COMPLICATIONS Historically Newton in his Opticks (1704) using his universal law of gravity (1687) and the projectile motion of Galileo predicted the gravitational properties of his rectangular particles of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801. For example when the velocity c of his rectangular particle of light having mass m is perpendicular to the gravitational force Fg the application of his second law on the mass m is given by Fg ds = dW = (dp/dt) ds = m(du/dt)ds = mudu or FgΔs = W = mu2/2 In other words we observe an acceleration under a constant inertial mass of the Newtonian mechanics, because the gravitational force contributes to the acceleration of the Newton particle of light directed along the direction of the force Fg perpendicular to the velocity c. However when the velocity c is parallel to Fg , I discovered that the same application of Newton’s second law leads (with a very simple derivation) to the famous Einstein equation E = mc2 , which also explains the so-called gravitational frequency shift (hdν) under my discovery of the length contraction and the time dilation. In this case we write Fgds = dW = hdν= (dp/dt)ds = (dmc/dt)ds = dmc2 Here we see that the gravity cannot contribute to the change of the velocity (du/dt) as in the previous case because the particle of light having mass (our dipole photon) cannot accelerate along the constant velocity c. In other words here the change of mass implies that the du/dt = (ds/dt)/dt leads always to zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. Of course these two phenomena of the bending of light and the gravitational frequency shift led to my discovery of photon mass m = hν/c2 which invalidates the massless quanta of fields . This hypothesis of fields, starts with the discovery of the Faraday induction in which Faraday introduced the wrong concept of field. (See my "Review of the Faraday field"). In 1832 Faraday discovered that W/q = dΦ/dt Where Φ = ΒS Note that Neumann(1845) showed that W/q = (Fm/q)l when a contactor of length l moves at a velocity u = dx/dt with respect to a magnet having a magnetic intensity B. Since Fm /qu = B we get W/q = (Fm/q)l = Bul = Bdxl/dt BdS/dt = dΦ/dt =Bd In other words Neumann showed that theFaraday magnetic induction is consistent with the magnetic force of the well-established Ampere law (1820). In the same year (1845) Faraday showed experimentally the electromagnetic properties of light which revealed the dipole nature of photons. But unfortunately it led to Maxwell’s invalid electromagnetic fields moving through a fallacious ether (1865). Note that Maxwell for formulating his electromagnetic theory replaced incorrectly the Fm/q by a hypothetical electric field E which led to the invalid Maxwell’s equations. Although Michelson and Morley in 1887 rejected experimentally the ether, Lorentz in 1904 tried to interpret the Kaufmann experiment (1901) by using the fallacious ether. Especially Kaufmann showed that an electron under the absorption of electric and magnetic energies increases not only its energy ΔΕ but also its mass ΔΜ . So under the conservation laws of energy and mass he tried to interpret his experiment by using not the fields of Maxell but the so-called electromagnetic mass recognized by J.J. Thomson (1881). (See my "Thonson and Michelson reject Einstein"). ). Under this condition the electron in the Photoelectric Effect increases not only its energy ΔΕ but also its mass ΔΜ in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Despite the correct observation of Soldner who confirmed the gravitational properties of light and the correct experiment of Michelson who rejected the Maxwellian ether, unfortunately Einstein in his first paper of 1905 under his massless quanta of fields interpreted incorrectly the photoelectric effect ( See my PHOTOELECTRIC EFFECT OF LAWS ). Under this physics crisis in his paper of special relativity (1905) he tried to interpret the increase of the electron mass by using the math of the Lorentz ether theory, which violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Note that Einstein complicated more the problem by replacing the ether by a randomly moving observer . For example according to his fallacious idea when an observer moves with the electron in a laboratory he will measure an increase of mass of the stationary objects in the laboratory. Moreover Einstein using his false relativistic ideas derived his equation of E = mc2 which leads to complications and confusions. Surprisingly Einstein used a correct math but the result is an incomplete equation based on the fallacious idea of relative motion which violates the two conservation laws of energy an mass. So the derivation of E = mc2 did much to retard the progress of physics. For example the Kaufmann experiment showed that the variable mass M of an electron is due to an electromagnetic mass,(introduced by J.J. Thomson in 1881) which in fact is the mass m = hν/c2 of the absorption of photons. It is given by M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Here Mo is the mass of the electron before the absorption and u is the velocity of the electron after the absorption. Differentiating this equation one gets M2c2 = M2u2 or 2MdMc2 =MdMu2 + uduM2 or dMc2 = (Mdu + uDM )u = d(Mu)u That is, d(Mu)u = dMc2 According to Newton’s law Fds = dW = (dp/dt)ds = d(Mu)/dtds = d(Mu)u Thus, one gets dW = dMc2 or E = mc2 This simple equation under a wrong interpretation leads to the fallacious idea that the mass defect in nuclear binding could contribute to the generation of the energy hν of photons because Einstein believed that his quanta of fields are massless particles. ACCORDING TO NATURAL LAWS THE MASS DEFECT IN ATOMIC AND NUCLEAR PHYSICS CANNOT TURN INTO THE ENERGY OF PHOTONS, WHILE EINSTEIN’S CONTRADICTING THEORIES OF SPECIAL AND GENERAL RELATIVITY LEAD TO COMPLICATIONS In my paper of 2002 I showed that the relativistic interpretation of the incomplete E = mc2 leads to complications, because for the formation of deuteron the energy of the generated photon is due not to the mass defect but to the electromagnetic interaction of 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron.(See my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE ). Also Einstein believed incorrectly that Mo is not the constant inertial mass of Newton but a rest mass as a stationary mass with respect to a randomly moving observer. So for the variable mass M which is due to the absorption of mass of photons he believed incorrectly that it is due to the relative velocity u with respect to a randomly moving observer. In other words he believed that it is a relativistic mass moving with a relative motion u by violating the two conservation laws of energy and mass. In the same way he also believed incorrectly that the small increase of mass (dM) is due to the same relative velocity u of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. In other words he believed incorrectly that Newton’s laws have limited applications. Nevertheless he applied Newton’s second law as Fds = dW =(dp/dt)ds = d(Mu)/dtds = d(Mu)u In Newton’s own formulation of the second law, it is well-known that the force acting on a body is equal to the rate of change of momentum. That is F = dp/dt. This is a simple generalization arising naturally from observations on collisions in which a sudden blow produces a finite change of momentum in a short period of time. Bur for continuously acting forces, such as gravity, it was far more convenient to define force differently, i.e, to use the rate of change of motion, which thus brings in Galileo’s concept of acceleration α = du/dt ; it is this version of the second law, formalized by Euler in 1750 as F/α = Mo where Mo is Newton’s constant inertial mass. Note that Einstein using this equation in his INVALID GENERAL RELATIVITY introduced his EQUIVALENCE PRINCIPLE which invalidates his concepts of rest and relativistic mass. Another fallacious idea of Einstein’s derivation of E = mc2 is his introduction of the INVALID REST ENERGT. Thus in the so-called “Annihilation-WIKIPEDIA” one reads this wrong paragraph: “When an electron and a positron collide to annihilate and create gamma rays, energy is given off. Both particles have a rest energy of 0.511 mega electron volts (MeV). When the mass of the two particles is converted entirely into energy', this rest energy is what is given off. The energy is given off in the form of the aforementioned gamma rays. Each of the gamma rays has an energy of 0.511 MeV”. In fact, according to natural laws the energy of the charge-charge interaction between the positive and negative charges of pasitron and electron turns into the energy hν of the two gamma rays, while the mass of the particles turns into the mass of photons. '''ACCORDING TO NATURAL LAWS THE FAMOUS EQUATION OF EINSTEIN IS REPLACED BY MY SCOVERY OF THE PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION' In my paper of 1993 when a photon of opposite charges interacts with an electron it gives off both the energy hν and mass m for the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ and the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ as hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 On this basis under the applications of the well-established laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) I showed that a photon behaves like a moving dipole with +q and –q. For simplicity when the dipole axis r is perpendicular to the velocity u the dipole operates with electric attractions Fe and magnetic repulsions Fm occurring at the same time as Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 Since Weber in 1856 showed that K/k = c2 one sees that Fe/Fm = c2/u2 . That is for u = c we get Fe = Fm . In other words such a dipole at the velocity c operates with equal electric and magnetic forces occurring at the same time in accordance with Newton’s third law. For simplicity when the photon charges interact with the charge (-e) of an electron we apply the laws of electromagnetism in terms of Ey and Bz as Ey(-e) dy = dW and Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm or Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Since Ey/Bz = c we get dW = dmc2 or hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 That is, when the photon charges interact with the charge of the electron the energy hν and the mass m of the photon turn into the energy ΔΕ and the mass ΔΜ of the electron respectively. However here one sees that the magnetic force Fm occurs after the electric force Fe = Ey(-e) because of the velocity dy/dt which should violate Newton’s third law. To avoid such situation the velocity dy/dt always approaches to zero under the contraction of the dy and the dilation of the dt. That is, this transformation of energy and mass of the quantum dynamics differs fundamentally from the Newtonian mechanics because the transformation of energy and mass occurs under a length contraction and a time dilation. We also observe an analogous situation in the reverse case, when an electron and a positron interact for the formation of two gamma rays. In this case the transformation can be written as ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 That is, in the so-called annihilation the energy of the charge-charge interaction turns into the energy hν of the two generated photons, while the mass of both electron and positron turns into the mass of the two photons. In the same way in the Bohr model the energy of the coulomb law turns into the energy of the generated photon, while the very small mass defect of the electron-proton system turns into the mass of photon. (See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN ). Category:Fundamental physics concepts